


The Godfather

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [6]
Category: Awkward.
Genre: Asian Mafia, Crack, Gen, Ming POV, Monologue, Post-3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ming makes Kyle an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mercy

I am The Godfather.

Damn, I feel like a badass!  It’s like I’m freaking Mulan and I just saved China from the grips of **_Becca_**.  Who, by the way, my many sources tell me is transferring schools in shame.  I think that merits an evil cackle.  Mwahahaha…

BUT.  I refuse to abuse my position as Becca did.  Sure, I may have used the hotline to bail T out at the Julies’ party, but so far I’ve only used my new powers for good.  I was chosen for this position because I stood up to Becca’s mind games; I’m not going to betray my subjects’ trust by letting that shiznit continue. The Asian Reign of Terror is over.

Of course, being a mob boss isn’t the easiest job.  Who knew?  The Accountant was very clear that I have a solemn duty to maintain the prestige of our cheating racket.  If anything were to jeopardize our monopoly on test answers, we would lose money.  And if we lose money, the school will descend into chaos _and_ I’ll have the Asian mafia after me.  It’s a big responsibility.  There’s no mercy for a weak leader.

Which is why you’re here, Kyle.  It seems you’ve been spying on us, and as I’m sure you know, we don’t like it when people know more than us.  So you’re going to stop.  Your stalking equipment is being confiscated as we speak.  Now, I need to set an example, but I like to think I’m a merciful leader, so I’ll offer you this: spy _for_ us.  You have an in with the white kids.  If you agree, your equipment mysteriously reappears and you can stalk everyone else to your heart’s content.  All you’d have to do is share what you find.  Should you refuse, well, let’s just say we know some things too, and we’re much better at using that information to our advantage.

Can we count on you?  Gooood… Bye, Kyle.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward. is not mine.


End file.
